


Vanilla

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Alair Cabrera [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Crying During Sex, F/M, Sexual Incompatibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alair and Kinzie tried it. Once. The alternate title for this could basically be 'Better off Friends'.  Spoilers for Saints Row IV. Boss: <a href="http://pierceaholic.tumblr.com/tagged/boss+alair+cabrera">Alair Cabrera</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

Kinzie let out a loud, high-pitched cry, shuddering fiercely as she rode Alair through her fourth orgasm in the span of a half an hour. After the last little tremors of pleasure subsided, she steadied herself, with one palm splayed against Alair's chest, and slowed the grinding of her hips to a gradual halt. She stared down at him, hit with a sudden wave of concern.

Tying up the President and forcing him to shut up had been a fantasy of hers throughout her tenure as Press Secretary. But now he was being too quiet. Eerily quiet, for him. And he still hadn't come, despite the fact that she'd given him explicit permission to do so at least ten minutes ago. Maybe he was one of those guys who needed something visual to seal the deal.

She removed the black linen blindfold from his eyes. Alair blinked a few times and gazed up at her with wide eyes, tears escaping from the corners. In the decade they'd known one another, Kinzie had never seen him cry. And she'd never seen him look so frightened.

"God, what happened? Did I hurt you?" She frowned and reached out to gently touch his face, sliding her thumb along his cheek to brush away a tear. "You didn't use the safe word. Let me get off and then I'll unbind--"

"No--it's not that. You didn't hurt me. Don't leave yet. _Please_." He looked up at her imploringly, disconcerting tears still glistening in his eyes.

"You… want to keep going?" She didn't utter the words 'even though you're crying', but they were implicit in her tone.

He nodded. "Will you untie me?"

Kinzie acceded, having already gotten everything she wanted from their temporary power exchange. She leaned forward and unhooked both restraints from the headboard, then unbuckled and released his wrists.

After rubbing both eyes with the back of his hand, Alair sat up, still inside her. Pulling her close, he brushed his lips against the curve of her neck and whispered, "Can we fuck like this for a little while?"

"Yeah," Kinzie said. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he began slowly rocking into her.

Vanilla. Plain old vanilla sex. She'd suspected that this where Alair's true preferences lay, despite his willingness to entertain every single one of her kinky demands earlier. Next time the White House press corps attempted to paint him as the world's most twisted sexual deviant she'd have to---oh, _right_. Recollection of their harsh reality stopped that thought before she could finish it.

Alair tightened his embrace around her, holding her steady as he increased the pace of his thrusts. She gripped his broad shoulders and rocked back against him, complementing his rhythm.

"Kinzie... don't know what I'd do without you," Alair said, his voice small and shaky.

The way he said it, she knew he wasn't referring to her role as Saints Lieutenant, or Press Secretary, or friend, or even the fact that she'd rescued him. And it was no declaration of love. He was talking about the two of them being nearly all that was left of humanity. She understood.

"We're going to save the others, too," she whispered.

"What if we can't?"

"We _will_. We'll find them and rescue them. And when the time is right, we'll make that bastard pay," Kinzie answered with a certainty she didn't feel, but that she knew they both needed to hear.

Somehow, that reassurance was enough to send Alair over the edge. He buried his face in her neck, a deep groan rumbling against her skin as his body tensed and convulsed beneath her.

After they carefully disentangled and discarded the condom, there was an awkward silence while they both cleaned up. Alair finished getting dressed first and paced the floor, as Kinzie struggled with the cumbersome laces on her combat boots. She sighed. "Don't worry, Mr. President. I'll be out of your hair in a minute."

"What? Oh, no. It's not... you're not in my hair. I've just, uh, never had anything like that happen to me before. I'm sorry I made you think I was crying. Jesus! I think... I'm pretty sure I must've been allergic to the fabric on that fucking blindfold or something. Fucking allergies. Anyway... are things gonna get all weird between us now?"

Kinzie shrugged. "Not for me. Not any weirder than they usually are."

"Good," Alair replied, then opened his mouth as if to say something else, but closed it again, turning instead to the mirror to attempt to smooth his wildly mussed hair.

Kinzie finished lacing up her boots and got up off the bed. "Guess we should both get back to work."

"Guess we should. Kinzie... I meant what I said before, about not knowing what I'd do without you."

"I know." Kinzie treated Alair to a rare smile before heading back to her computer.


End file.
